Are You Serious?
by twilightastronomer67
Summary: AU. Bella Swan lives a great life. Well, until she is sent to live with her aunt and then forced to attend a cult-like boarding school where all the students hate her for her differences. Well, all the students except for one: Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

So, most teenagers would be delighted to find out that they get to move away from their parents. I, on the other hand, am not.

I will admit, I live a nice life. I mean, I know my parents have had a hard time since the economy has been going down the toilet fast and all, but I never thought it would get this bad. It could never get this bad.

Yesterday my parents asked to speak to me. I went (well, more like tripped) down the stairs to see what they wanted. "Sit down Bella." My father, Charlie, requested. I did as he asked. Something wasn't right. I could feel it. "What's up?" I asked in a wary voice. "Honey," my mother started, "You know how hard it has been for your father and I lately. With our company's stocks plummeting on the stock market money is scarce and things are getting bad sweetie." Her voice sounded as if she was on the edge of tears.

"So..." I wasn't trying to sound all bitchy and spoiled, but unfortunately that's how it came out.

"Bella, we are giving up custody of you." My father said in a defiant voice. "_WHAT? Your kidding me_!" I screamed! There's no freaking way they would give up custody of me. Its not that bad. It can't be that bad! "You will be going to live with your aunt Deana in one week. She has gratefully offered to adopt you and give you a home. Isn't that nice of her?"

"One week dad? One week? How freaking long have you been planning this? Did you not care to inform me? What did you think 'oh lets wait one shitting week before we ship off our only daughter to go live with the aunt she **despises** and tell her so she has no way to get out of it'? Was that it dad?" My voice was getting hysterical and tears were spilling out of my eyes. "Bella, my dear, it isn't like that! This is what is best for you. Your mother and I can no longer offer the proper care for you and you aunt Deana is so happy to have you come to live with her. She has been nothing but nice to you your entire life and I don't see why you hate her so much."

" Yeah, because telling me that I'm evil because I listen to Slipknot and because I have 'a mouth that is unfit for a young girl' is the nicest someone could ever be to me. Well, you know what? I have a few things to say to her that will make her head spin _father_!" I spit out "father" with so much venom I could have sworn I saw purple spit flying out of my mouth. "Isabella Marie Swan! You _**WILL**_ be nothing but kind to your aunt. She is doing you a big favor and if I get word of you causing her any trouble I will make sure you will go into an orphanage!" My mother yelled with emphasis. I was shocked. They can't be serious! Can they?

_Yes,_ they can.


	2. No Time Like the Present

I have never been a very difficult child to be around. I mean I never acted out. I did as I was told. I was kind to my parents and elders. I took care of my harebrained mother. Well, that's all over now. I'm not going to leave my home and be the goody good I was. Aunt Deana thinks I'm evil so I'll give her reason to believe that. There's so much I could do. Lets see...hm, well changing my appearance is a must. My long straight brown hair has to go. My full lips can't stay unblemished forever. A lip ring maybe. Or, better yet, a tongue ring! That would Aunt Deana flip! I never really realized how many possibilities there are to annoy on person. Eyebrow rings, tattoos, piercing...oh my. This should be interesting.

I should start with my plain boring brown hair. Brown is so unoriginal don't ya think? Purple or blue would be much better. Or black could also suffice. I've got it! Black hair with purple and brown highlights! I will also have to get it cut of course. Well, no time like the present. I creep down the stairs carefully trying to avoid being seen by my parents. I hear them in their office fighting just down the hall. "Charlie! I think we need a divorce!" my mom says. I stop dead in my tracks. So this is why they are sending me off. "You know what Renee your right. Maybe you should just go and marry Phil! You don't think I know what you've been up to when you work those 'long hours'? We work at the same damn office Renee!" Oh my god! My mom has been having an affair? That was unexpected. I move silently towards the office to hear more.

"Yeah Charlie, well what about you? I went along with sending Bella off because I truly thought it was the best. How was I 'supposed to know that you were doing it for your own pleasure?! You hate our daughter don't you?" Hold on just a minute? What the hell? "Renee, I don't hate Bella. I just don't think I'm fit to be her father. She needs someone who can control her better. I can't handle her." What the freak did he mean by "handle her". "She's getting out of hand Renee. She's barreling down the wrong path."

"Oh right! Did your sister feed you that shit? Is that why you are sending Bella to her?"

"Deana knows how to stop problem children before they even start Renee!" Okay, I'm not going to take this anymore! I run towards the front door and I grab my purse and coat and slam the door with as much force as I could. I run to my truck and throw the keys in the ignition and pull out of the driveway. Oh, so my dad thinks I'm a problem child huh? Well, that's exactly what he will be sending to aunt Deana. I fly down the highway way over the speed limit and I start to slow when I reach town.

I drive to town until I find the local "Goth District". I'm not judging, that's really what it is called. It has everything a Goth could desire. It even has a history museum just about Goths. I pull into a hair salon. To be honest, it didn't really look like a hair salon. The building was black and its name was "Edward Sissorhands Salon". That was the only clue to what it was. Black fabric was over the windows and the front door. I grab my purse after parking the car and get out. No time like the present right? Inside Sissorhands Salon you could definitely tell it was a hair salon. Except it looked like something in a commercial haunted house instead of downtown Phoenix. I go to the person sitting at the front desk and tell him what I want with my hair. He leads me towards an empty chair and starts working on my hair. I close my eyes to keep it a surprise. When I'm able to look, I'm nearly blown away. It doesn't even look like me! My long brown hair is replaced with an edgy cut near my shoulders in black with purple, blue, and red highlights. It looks amazing! "Hey, do you know any good tattoo and piercing business around here?" I ask. The dude just gives me a pamphlet that advertises the best of the Goth best in Phoenix. I exit the shop and go to sit in my truck. You know, that whole time I was getting my hair cut the guy never said a word to me? Looking in the pamphlet I find what I was looking for. "Tom's Tattoos" and "Bill's pricings" aren't far away and the pamphlets says that they are the best. To top it all off there's Arizona's largest Hot Topic in the shopping center close by.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

To end the day you would never believe I was the same person who started out. My hair is black with colorful highlights in an edgy cut, my full lips conceal a tongue ring, my shirt is hiding a Buddha and peace sign tattoo. I have purple contacts to wear, a new kickass wardrobe, and an assorted amount of black and gray makeup. I'm ready to be sent off to my dear Aunt Deana now. Of course my parents flipped when they saw me, so I just flipped them off and locked myself in my room. Good old Bella is gone. New Bella is taking over.

**Ok, so next chapter will be her going to live with Deana and getting into the cult-like school. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Aggression that Randomly Spews Out

**Ok, sorry about not updating in a while. School has been wicked busy and I feel like I haven't had any time to breathe. Thanks to those who reviewed and all that jazz.**

I guess my parents weren't joking around. As we speak my dad is flying down the road to my dear Aunt Deana's house. He was so angry when he saw what I had done to myself he made me pack my bag and leave earlier than expected. How could he do this to his only daughter? "Bella, please talk to me. I'm sorry that you feel that I'm doing this to hurt you. I'm not. It's for the best. Your starting to barrel down the wrong past and I don't know how much longer I could've handled you," my sorry excuse for a father started, attempting to make conversation. Apparently having my mp3 player blasting music so load it seems to emanate from all around and having my body turned so my back is facing him (which is quite uncomfortable I might add) doesn't seem to clue him off that I don't want to speak to, let alone hear him. "Did you ever think that maybe _your_ the reason I'm 'barreling down a wrong path' _dad_?" I put my two cents in, preparing for an all out screaming match. "Bella your rebelling had nothing what-so-ever to do with my parenting skills!" _Dad_, or Charlie as he will forever now be called said with a rising voice. "Yeah, well Charlie your doing wonderful as a parent right now. Way to f*cking go!" I screamed. Charlie was taken aback with my use of the f word, seeing as it was the first time I had ever said it around him.

"That's it young lady. You will not use the type of language. Your Aunt will be alerted as soon as we get there and she can deal with you accordingly." My fa-Charlie- said with such a pissed off look that I decided to leave it at that. That, and we were pulling up into Aunt Deana's driveway. Aunt Deana stood in the doorway to her large 3 story estate. She was dressed in a long light green gown that made her look like a slim twig. Her dull brown hair was in a bun on the top of her head and her glasses were perched on the bridge of her nose. She smiled a wry smile and began to progress down the steps that cascaded from the front door. My stomach was sick. I can't believe they were serious about this. "Bella please be good for her. She's trying to help you, not hurt you." Da-Charlie, said under his breath so the advancing Deana couldn't hear. Before I could reply my door was ripped open and Aunt Deana was judging me. "Get out Bella." Her voice made my blood boil. I climbed out of the car and stood up so she could analyze what I was wearing. I knew I was going to be in for something when her face began to go red with anger. Maybe I shouldn't have worn the "All Hope is Gone" shirt this early. "Say your goodbyes and get in the house Bella." Deana's voice was icy cold and frightening to me. "Deana, I must inform you that Bella has had a bad potty mouth the way here. I'll let you decide what to do." He turned toward me. "Bella, be good."

"Bye Charlie." That sent Deana over the edge. "How dare you call your father by his real name. Do you have any idea how disrespectful that is?" She grabbed onto my arm with an iron grip and began pulling me toward my doom. I finally broke down the wall I had built since finding out about this purgatory I was being sentenced to.

"Dad, Father, Charlie, whoever you want me to call you, please don't make me do this! Please daddy!" I said with tears springing out of my eyes. "Don't you love me anymore? Please Daddy! Please!" I screamed like a five year old, unable to stop myself. I threw myself to the ground and tried to get back to my dad. He looked at me, shook his head, then turned and got into the car. "Get up you disrespectful sinner!" Deana screamed while leaving claw marks in my arm as she dragged me farther from my last hope. "Get inside." I did as she asked this time for fear of what might happen if I didn't. She slammed the front door and locked it. "You will learn how to be a good child while you are under my supervision. Do you understand that?"

"Yes Aunt Deana."

"Good. Now," she began with such a sickly sweet voice that you would have never guessed she had been screaming at the top of her lungs in anger a few seconds ago, "you need to know the rules for living with your dear Aunt Deana. Number one: You will always address me as Aunt Deana, Miss Deana, or Ma'am. Number two: You will not speak unless spoken to. Number three: You will be seen and not heard. Number four: You will never speak to guests unless they specifically speak to you. Number Five: You will do as asked without asking any questions in return. Number Six: You will not have anyone over unless they are approved by me. Now these rules are subject to change and anytime. Other rules may be added without your knowledge. If you disobey these rules, punishment will be strict. While you live under my roof you may not dress like a creature of the undead, show any of your tattoos or piercings that I have been informed of, or listen to your demonic music. Your clothing will be approved and purchased by me. Your hair will be fixed by me. Your entertainment will be prepared by me. Any questions?"

"No ma'am."

"Good. Oh, before I forget, you will be starting Silver Side Academy in two weeks. This lovely boarding school in run by my church. I am really good friends with the headmaster so I was able to get you in. You will have a dorm on campus and stay there during the week. On weekends you will have the option to come home. There will be religious ceremonies everyday from 8am-9am and from 7pm-8pm. This school will be good for you. It will teach you the what is right and what is wrong." This was going to be trouble. I had heard about Aunt Deana's "religion" (if you could even call it that) from my mom. Apparently the worshippers where hardcore into obeying what they were told to do by the 3 heads of church. My Aunt happened to be one of those heads. I don't even known what to classify the religion under. It's not any of the five major religions of the world, or any of the leading minorities for that matter. Mom said its like a mix of many things, but mom herself didn't know much about it. "How does that sound?" Deana asked, her voice so chipper it masked any of the aggression that she randomly spewed forth. "It sounds good Aunt Deana." I tried to give her a smile. Her face turned to stone and she told me to go to my room immediately. Talk about being bi-polar...

**OK, so that's all I've got right now. I tried to make this chapter longer since I haven't updated in a while. I'll do my best to update tomorrow. Peace, love, and reviews (please?)!**


	4. Like a Freakin' Leprechaun

**Ok, sorry about not updating in a while. School has been busy as always. I should be finishing my project for bio, but I felt bad because I haven't updated in a while. So, here ya go! Enjoy!**

_"Bella, its your turn to speak." I gulped. I absolutly hated public speaking. Almost as much as I hated where I was. Sitting in a classroom devoid of color. Everything's gray. I feel like I've been sucked into an old horror movie. "Um hi. My na-name is B-b-bella Sw-swan. I am here because my parents didn't want to deal with me anymore. My Aunt Deana, whom I've been informed you all know, wanted me to be in a place in which I could better the person I am." This doesn't feel right. Why am I here? How did I get here? "Thats wonderful Bella. We've been wanting a few new choices for lunch. You look splendid." _

_"Excuse me?" _

_"I believe you heard me Miss Swan." The teacher smiled, showing the pointed knives that filled her mouth. Her eyes began glowing red, instead of the gray they had been previosly. The students in the seats surrounding me began to twitch. Their heads moving a few milimeters back and forth so fast I didn't know if they were really moving or not. Suddenly all the heads shot up towards me and they all smile the knife-filled smile as their eyes grew red. I screamed and ran."_

I woke up with a jolt. I was sweating from my terrifying nightmare. What could've caused it? It was then I realized what was playing on my iPod. _If I was Your Vampire_ by Marilyn Manson. That explained things. That and the worries about my new life. Just great. I looked to my left and the clock read 3:00 am. So much for getting a good nights sleep. I moved my legs so that they could hang off the bed. I popped my neck and back as I stood up. _I miss my home and my room and my bed! _I wasn't one to complain about my life. I usually took whatever crap was thrown at me and dealt with it. I was usually strong enough to not let things get under my skin. But this was too much for me to handle. I had to get out for a while. I needed to clear my head. I grabbed the black jacket advertising one of the bands I enjoy and turned my iPod to the one and only Slipknot and left my room. The only problem was sneaking out. How could I achieve my task without waking my dearest Auntie? The basement. I could sneak down to the basement and go out. I checked around to make sure I didn't wake the sleeping beast before I opened the door to get downstairs. Luck was on my side as the door didn't squeak at all. I crept down the stairs feeling along the wall to make sure I didn't fall in the dark. I reached the bottom of the stairs and went to the back door. The full moons light flooded through the hole in the curtains. I began unlocking the door wishing my luck would last me a bit longer and let me open the door without sound. I guess my wishing worked. The door opened without a sound and I stepped outside into the chilly night air. I closed the door. I began my journy into the only place to go, the forest infront of me. The moon illuminated the forest floor making it easy to see every object that i would have otherwise tripped over. The sky was crystal clear and the night was nearly silent. It was very peaceful. I switched the music over to Within Temptation. It seemed to fit the world around me. I stopped as I neared a small creek. I looked for a place to sit and finally settled for the ground. I took out my headphones and listened to the quiet. I began to drift to sleep.

I awoke to the sound of a branch snapping. I jumped up and began to look around trying to find the cause of the sound. "I am sorry to have startled you." A young man about my age stepped forward from behind a tree on the other side of the creek. He was absolutly stunning. His face was the face any male model would kill and sell his soul for. His hair was in a disarray, yet it fit him perfectly. It was a bronze color. He stood tall and lean. His clothing was a pair of dark jeans and a black jacket (promoting the same band as mine) open to reveal a crisp white button down shirt. He was beautiful. I thought I was dreaming, but the fact that the world had color told me otherwise. "My name is Edward Cullen. Again, I am extrememly sorry to have startled you." His voice was perfection. "My name is Bella. Bella Swan." It took everything in me not to stare. "If you don't mind me inquiring Bella, what are you doing out here, on the ground, at 5:30 in the morning?" His lips twitched into a crooked smile that made my heart melt. "I-I-I needed to clear my head. What about yourself, Edward." Speaking his name sent a jolt of happiness through my body. "Same as you I guess. I needed to get away. Where I stay, it isn't such a good place to be myself. They all want me to conform to their standards, but I told them that they could screw themselves. They didn't enjoy that too much." His eyes looked towards the ground as sorrow replaced his breath taking smile. I couldn't speak. "So why did you need to clear you head Bella?" He asked as his eyes found mine. "Kind of the same reason as yourself. My new home isn't excepting of who I am and my aunt wants me to change. Everything that has occured in the past few weeks finally got to me and I had to get away. So, where is it that you stay? The place that wants you to conform to their standards of what is right?" I was shocked that I could actually speak. "Its my school. I go to-" He was cut off by the sounds of shouting, on both sides of the creek. "Run! Their coming!" He told me. I did. I ran until I reached the house. Aunt Deana stood outside of the back door. Her eyes shot daggars and her face was stone. I knew I was in trouble. Yet, all I could think about was Edward. Was he ok?

**Alright. Did everyone like it? Peace, Love, and reviews (please?).**


	5. Gothic spires of doom

To say Deana was unhappy was sugar coating it. She was so angry I could have sworn I saw the air around her turn to a toxic gas. She took me by the arm and lead me inside, her fingernails forming an iron cage preventing my escape. "Sit!" I do as she asked and sat on the nearest stool I could find. "What were you thinking? I never told you that you could go outside at night!" She was shaking in anger. "Put this on." She threw a gray smock like article of clothing my way. "I called a special meeting at the church because of your uncontrollable behavior." And with that she stormed up the stairs. I sighed and followed in silence.

********

Deana's church was out there. No, I'm not talking about wacky out there, I mean it really was out there. After getting on a trail about 10 miles from her house we drove on a dirt road for about 8 miles, from there we had to switch to 4 wheel drive for about 11 miles, and then we had to walk. After about a quarter of a mile a light coming from somewhere besides the flashlight Deana was carrying became visible. Maybe ten minutes later we stumbled upon the church. It was formidable. It rose from the earthy ground like a gray wave that was threatening to crash down. Great spires twisted up toward the scowling night sky. Arches of all sorts surrounding the inside. Candlelit flooded through statuesque windows. It nearly brought me to my knees. Aunt Deana marched on, the structure not even phasing her.

Deana bent her head down for a split second before opening the stained oak French doors in a powerful and dramatic way. Everyone turned and looked. Well, I guess my aunt likes to be fashionably late. The towering arches hover above in darkness that the dim candlelight cannot seem to pierce. Peoples faces flip by as Deana leads me toward the alter at the end of the red carpet in between the benches. An aging man of about 75 is at the alter. His keen brown eyes were examining me, as if I were a spider he was debating on smashing. "Everyone please take a seat." His voice boomed out. It was only then did I realize that everyone was standing. I was too infatuated with the architecture to notice before. "We are all called here tonight to deal with a problem that is effecting two of our youths." Two? What, did I suddenly get a twin? I look around and see Edward being led in by tall man with dark curly slicked back hair in a royal blue suit. Edward looked into my eyes and smiled as he was being led up the aisle. The man who was leading Edward pushed him toward me and backed away. Aunt Deana left too, and stood up beside the "priest" and Edward's leader.

"These two children wandered off in the middle of the night. They found themselves surrounded by a quiet and comforting forest that seemed to suck out there problems for a while. Now this is something we cannot have. We cannot allow our youth to transverse the Earth when they have a problem. If we do not do something now, there is no telling to whom all will join them in searching for a solution for the problems they think they have or what they will find to stop there problems before they stop us…" Blah blah blah. The priest droned on another 20 something minutes before he finally asked if Edward and I had something to say. I was about to put my two cents in when Edward spoke up. "On behalf of Bella and I, I know that we were not in the woods to find a solution to any problems." _Ok, what the fluff?_ "We both were unable to sleep and the woods seemed like a nice placed to take a quick walk to help us get to sleep. Bella sat beside the river and was so calm she fell asleep until I wandered along on the other side and startled her. We exchanged hellos and spoke of the nice night and our reasons to be in the woods until we heard the anguished cries from the ones who found our beds empty and thought the worse. I assure you that we were not running from problems and I know that Bella and I will no longer wander off and startled everyone like that. Isn't that right Bella?" Edward turned to me with a silent begging taking place in his eyes. "Yes Edward. That is correct." I found myself saying. The three heads started to whisper in hurried tones. I looked toward Edward and he whispered in my ear "I'll explain later." I lightly nodded my head. "We have come to a decision." Both Edward and I looked back towards the three. "Bella, seeing as you have had other minor offenses you will go home and pack your bags tonight and head to Silver Side. Edward, seeing as you have had other offenses also I'm afraid you will be moved out of your room that you share with Eric and Taylor and you will be placed in your own room located near the headmasters room in order to assure that you are not able to sneak away so easily. Bella your room will also be located by the headmasters, across from Edward's. Meeting adjured." Everyone rose and started up towards the alter. Deana and Edward's keeper (I really need to learn his name) shooed Edward and I outside. The second our feet his dirt I turned toward Edward and said "Explain".

"You don't waste time do you?" Edward smirked. "No I don't. Now please explain that major ass kissing that went on back there!" Edward's smirk grew into a full blown smile. "I knew you were going to be different. Anyways, moving on. You have to tell them what they want to hear. If you even admit to whatever deed you may have done by saying you needed yo get away, life was getting to you, or something along those lines you will be severely punished. Trust me. I was stupid enough my first offense to call them all a "brainwashing cult full of sick bastards". That didn't go over so well. You have to learn to seem as innocent as possible."

"But why? I mean-"

"Quiet, they're finished talking."

Sure enough out comes Deana and Edward's keeper. "Well Bella what do you have to say for yourself." Aunt Deana asks in a voice that is so sweet if it where to be turned into candy it would be pure sugar. "I have to say...What is your name?" I asked Edward's keeper. "I believe she ment what do you have to say about your actions and punishment. Answer her and I'll answer you." _Jackarse_. "Well Aunt Deana I am sorry for my actions and I think my punishment is fitting." I remember what Edward told me. Tell them what they want to hear. "My name is Felix."

"Goodbye Bella. See you soon." And with that Edward is led off by Felix into the black night. "Come on. Where leaving now." It appears that Aunt Deana is having another mood swing...

**Please forgive me for not updating! I've had so much on my plate. Family sickenss, school work, projects, moving, and stuff have had me feeling uninspired. I am sorry that my muse had seemed to have left me for a while. Well, that's all I've got to say. Peace, love and reviews (please?). Oh and check my profile for the playlist that inspired this chapter! **


End file.
